ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Suphan R/C
Suphan R/C was a robot from the Suphan Buri Province in Thailand. It was a two-wheeled, invertible, black robot armed with a horizontal spinning bar. Suphan R/C did well in competition, destroying multiple opponents, and reaching the pre-quarterfinal eliminators before losing to Fat Shark in an upset, despite dominating the entire match. Robot History Seacon War of Steel 1 Suphan R/C's first ever match was against Ram Robot. This match started with Suphan R/C spinning up, and immediately ripping a chunk out of Ram Robot. Ram Robot then got under Suphan R/C and shoved it into the wall, nearly shoving it under the arena hammer. Suphan R/C got away, spun up, and attacked Ram Robot again, ripping away more parts of its armor, and causing severe damage to its lifter. Suphan R/C then attacked Ram Robot again, this time its spinner glanced off of the later which pinned Suphan R/C against the wall. However Suphan R/C got away, and got in two more hits, the first cutting a gouge in the front left side of the armor, and the second ripping away part of the so far undamaged right armor panel. At this point Ram Robot was suffering severe damage to its drivetrain, and Suphan R/C delivered another hit, knocking the lifting arm's motor casing lose. Suphan R/C then delivered a blow to the rear of Ram Robot, ripping the rear armor panel completely off, and shattering it into several pieces. Suphan R/C then delivered one more hit to the front of Ram Robot, which then stopped moving altoghether. Round 2 of the match started with Suphan R/C spinning up to speed, and ripping more pieces off of Ram Robot, which was still damaged from last round. It then tore the right side armor away again, leaving it flapping around as Ram Robot moved. Suphan R/C then moved in, and delivered three more hits, completing the destruction, at which point Ram Robot stopped moving completely, and was counted out. This put it through to the Group C, Line 3 Semi-Finals where it faced Phuhinrongkla. This fight started Suphan R/C spinning up to speed, and delivering a blow to the side of Phuhinrongkla. However Phuhinrongkla then got to the side of Suphan R/C, and shoved it, causing the later to gyro uncontrollably into the wall. Suphar R/C recovered, and delivered three hits, with the second one ripping off the front, right wheel of Phuhinrongkla, which then attempted to get away, however Suphan R/C gave chase, and delivered another blow to Phuhinrongkla, ripping off the rear, right wheel, leaving Phuhinrongkla completely immobilized, and it was counted out. This put Suphan R/C into the Group C, Line 3 Finals where it faced The Terminator. This match started with Suphan R/C spinning up to speed, and delivering a blow to the side of The Terminator, which then rammed Suphan R/C into the wall, stopping its weapon. However Suphan R/C got away, and spun back up, delivering another blow to The Terminator. However this blow also broke Suphan R/C's weapon, leaving it defenseless as The Terminator lifted it, where it was pinned for a while, very nearly being counted out. However Suphan R/C escaped, and started ramming, and thwacking The Terminator until the buzzer sounded. The match then went to round 2, in this round Suphan R/C's non functioning bar spinner was fixed in place to be used as a battering ram. When the round started this proved to be quite effective, as Suphan R/C consistantly charged at The Terminator with its improvised weapon. After enough ramming by Suphan R/C, The Terminator's lifting arm eventually got stuck in the upwards position. Suphan R/C then juked The Terminator into the pit where it was counted out, this put Suphan R/C through to the Pre-Quarterfinal Eliminators where it faced Fat Shark. This match began with Suphan R/C spinning up to speed, and immediately ripping into the left, exposed wheel of Fat Shark. Ripping it apart, and leaving it spinning in circles, still attacking, Suphan R/C then cut gouges in the rear armor of Fat Shark. However as Suphan R/C went to finish Fat Shark off, Fat Shark turned to the side of Suphan R/C and delivered a devastating hit to it, ripping the side armor off, and tearing out the removable link. Suphan R/C was then counted out, and eliminated from the competition. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 1 Trivia *Suphan R/C would typically go in without side armor when it was facing robots other than spinners. Category:Competitors Category:Thai Robots Category:Seacon War of Steel Group Winners Category:Robots from the Suphan Buri Province Category:Robots to lose an upset Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots with Horizontal Spinning Bars Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Robots that changed weight class Category:Seacon War of Steel Competitors Category:Rambots Category:Robots with Ramming Blades